Sensors play an important role in a wide variety of devices as sensors can provide critical information concerning the status, operational conditions, performance, wear, safety, and countless other conditions. Strain sensors provide information about a load. Strain sensing can be useful as feedback in complex control systems, for example, in vehicles, roads, buildings, tools, and electronic systems, as only a few examples. Strain sensors also have a wide variety of applications in the safety systems. Load distributions provide information about the forces within a mechanical structure, including bending and twisting, that can be communicated to a monitoring device and provide warnings or historical performance information concerning the safety of a mechanical component to which a strain sensor is attached. Additionally, a strain sensor may be incorporated into an electronic control system that limits some form of operation or applies a corrective load when dangerous conditions are detected by a strain sensor. Limitations of conventional strain sensors include the power consumption needs of the strain sensors, the manner in which the strain sensors may be connected into other systems, and the size of the strain sensors.